Go,
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Puckleberry Songfic. set to Boys like girls Go. Will she let go of Finn, Will he let go of his heart break?


_Little change of the heart  
>Little light in the dark<br>_

Finn changed his mind again. And Puck's eyes were opened to the fact that his friend would constantly rip Rachel's heart out because he would forever go back and forth unless one of the girls told him to stop. But Quinn was both stronger and weaker, Strong enough to stand the heartbreak, weak enough to never bother fighting going back to him. Rachel's eyes were opened to the fact that Finn only really wanted her when he couldn't have her. Her heart turned sad and blue.

_Little hope that you just might find  
>Your way up out of here<em>

Puck hoped that when Rachel went to New York, like she'd always dreamed of, that her thing with Finn would finally end.

_'Cause you've been hiding for days  
>Wasted and wasting away<br>_

But then she spent days holed up in her room, not talking to anyone. So Puck went with Kurt to go check on her. He heard her Dad whisper to the other one that she's thinking about giving up New York in hopes that Finn might take her back if she did.

_But I got a little hope today  
>You'll face your fears<br>_

The next day, he made her come out and spend the day with him, Kurt and Blaine, all of new directions that knew they wanted to end up in New York. And they wanted to end up there **together**.

_Yeah, I know it's not easy  
>I know that it's hard<br>Follow the lights to the city_

She laughed and slowly, slowly became Rachel Berry again.

_Get up and go  
>Take a chance and be strong<br>_

But Puck still saw her wanting Finn, While he wanted her all to himself. He wants to tell her this but has already been rejected by Berry so many times, he doesn't feel strong enough.

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
><em>

Will she spend her whole life holding on to Finn? Will he spend his whole life holding onto his fear of being rejected once again?

_Don't look back; just go  
>Take a breath, move on<br>_

She plans for New York. He plans for their future. He has enough money saved for the down payment on an apartment.

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
>You could spend your whole life holding on<em> 

But she still doesn't know. And She still sent in an application to Ohio State, where Finn is going.

_Believe the tunnel can end  
>Believe your body can mend<br>_

Puck knows that here feelings for Finn will dissipate. She knows that the pain of watching him and Quinn together will someday end. They both believe the scars on their hearts will heal

_Yeah, I know you can make it through  
>'Cause I believe in you<br>_

She sees him smiling at Quinn like she's the sun and moon, and her smile like that right back. Puck sees her watch them. Puck believes that its only a mater of time. Kurt starts on plan "get puckerman's mojo going so he'll ask her out already."

_So let's go put up a fight_

_Let's go make everything all right_

Finn asks to kiss her one more time. She says NO. Puck finds Rachel in the auditorium and sits next to her and just listens.

_Go on take a shot  
>Go give it all you got<em>

He tells her about the money for an apartment. She tells him that she thinks it's a great idea… for the four of them to share an apartment.

_Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy  
>I know that it's hard<br>No, it's not always pretty_

So Puck leaves, knowing that she didn't get what he was suggesting. He's mad and Rachel doesn't know why. They don't talk for a while.

_Get up and go  
>Take a chance and be strong<em>

She apologizes. He stares at her for a while, knowing he should say how he feels, or better yet, sweep her into a kiss right then. But will he have to deal with rejection?

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
>Don't look back; just go<em>

He smiles and then lets go of his fear. "I love you Rachel. Real, honest to goodness, since like second grade, love you."

_Take a breath, move on_

She takes a breath of surprise. She thinks of Finn. She looks at his face, and kisses him.

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
>You could spend your whole life holding on<em>

They decide to wait to tell people. He's still holding on to the fact that this might only last a week. She's still holding on to the Fact that Finn had told her he loved her to.

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring_

Finn calls her. And tells her to move on. And that he's marrying Quinn, this spring.

_Are you sitting down?  
>I need to tell you something<em>

She calls Puck. "I need to tell you something."

_Enough is enough  
>You can stop waiting to breathe<br>And don't wait up for me_

"I'm done waiting for Finn, or Any other boy. I'm going to the city the day after graduation. Come with me, Or don't."

_Get up and go  
>Take a chance and be strong<em>

Kurt tells him to go. Mike, Blaine, Satan, Britt, everyone tells him to go.

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
>Don't look back; just go<em>

His Ma and sister tell him to go or he will regret it forever. His little sisters exact words "Just GO. Don't think about it. Just Go."

_Take a breath, move on  
>Or you could spend your whole life holding on<em>

But some people tell him its foolish to waste his time on a girl he isn't even officially dating.

_Get up and go  
>Take a chance and be strong<em>

She waits in the airport terminal. It doesn't look like he's coming. A nasally voice tells them that it's the final boarding call. She turns to leave.

_Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
>Don't look back; just go<em>

A voice makes her turn, he grabs her hands. "I'm done holding on. I'm going. How bout you baby?" She smiles "My heart mind and soul are telling me to go."

_Take a breath, move on  
>Or you could spend your whole life holding on<br>You could spend your whole life holding on_

They could have spent their whole lives clinging to nothing. Now they look at each other in the plane as the city lights come into view.

_Don't spend your whole life holding on_

They kiss each other, knowing that this is where they are meant to be, and they are meant to be there together. Both of them are thinking about how glad they are that they let themselves go.


End file.
